


You and Him

by MapleBreeze



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversations, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Sarai thinks Amaya should focus more on her personal life, She's right, and Gren would agree, sisters can tell when you've got a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: On a visit to Katolis, Amaya introduces Sarai to her interpreter, Gren. But Sarai can tell that her sister cares for her commander in more than a professional way.
Relationships: Amaya & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	You and Him

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Grenmaya one shot, enjoy!
> 
> Also screw timelines, Sarai is alive

It was just as she remembered. The Katolis castle stood proudly against the darkening sky, draw bridge already open for them. It hadn’t really been that long since they had last been there, only several months, but long days with the Standing Battalion certainly took its toll. Amaya smiled at the familiar courtyard before dismounting. The other soldiers followed suit and as Gren repeated her orders and someone took care of her horse.

Amaya breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was handled and there was little to worry about behind these walls and so far from the border. She looked around the courtyard proudly. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her from behind. Amaya tensed up and whirled around, ready for a fight. Instead she got a hug. It was Sarai, _of course._ The sisters pulled apart and Amaya let out a small laugh.

“You always were the only one who could sneak up on me.” Amaya signed, shaking her head, trying to feign disapproval. Sarai grinned in return.

“Well, you learned from the best.” She signed back with a laugh, while Amaya rolled her eyes fondly.

The nearby soldiers struggled to avert their eyes. It was strange to see their usually stoic leader like this, and with the queen. They all knew they were sisters, but it was quite different to see it. The sisters continued to talk, but it wasn’t long before she noticed the eyes of her troops on them. She wondered if they were merely shocked at her informality with the queen or was trying to read their rapid signing. All her soldiers knew basic sign, but none could understand their way of speaking, except maybe one.

“Sarai, this is Commander Gren, he is my new interpreter.” Gren stepped up beside her and placed a hand on his chest, giving a formal bow. Amaya watched him with a smile.

“He’s had the position for only a few months now but is he already much better than the last interpreter.” Amaya signed. Gren felt his cheeks redden at her praise. “And Gren, meet my sister Sarai.” Sarai gave a little wave that was decidedly unqueenlike.

“Pleased to meet you.” He signed, on the verge of bowing once more. Amaya shook her head, tapping his shoulder.

“I know you’re a diplomat, but you don’t have to be so formal.” She signed. Sarai’s laughter could be heard in the background. “As you see the queen certainly is not.” Amaya teased, sending a glare in her direction. Gren blushed again but relaxed a little.

Amaya cast a look back to her waiting troops and the dark sky. “We’d better talk more tomorrow, before it gets too late.” she signed. Amaya turned to Gren, “Commander, could you please send the soldiers to the armory and tell them to house in the eastern barracks. You are all dismissed for the night.” There was something softer in the way Amaya looked at him, Sarai noticed, so far from her normal general face.

Gren nodded in return and walked away toward the soldiers standing in the courtyard, then started announcing Amaya’s orders. The two sisters watched as the soldiers began to shuffle off.

As soon as Gren was out of sight, Sarai gave Amaya a big smile, “I’m so happy for you!” she signed. “I mean it’s important that you’re devoted to work, but I’m glad you’re finally doing something for your personal life.” Sarai’s hands moved quickly.

“What do you mean?” Amaya signed; eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She couldn’t remember telling her anything new in her letters.

“You and him.” She gestured to where Gren was earlier. Sudden realization accompanied with embarrassment appeared on Amaya’s face.

“It’s not like that, we’re just friends.” She explained quickly, resisting the urge to look in his direction once more and hoping he couldn’t see her sister’s assumptions.

Sarai tilted her head giving Amaya a knowing look. “But you wish you more.” Amaya looked down. “You can’t lie to me; I can tell you have feelings for him.” Amaya’s hands stayed still, giving into the truth of her sister’s words. Sarai was right, she cared for her commander far more than she wanted to admit to.

Since Sarai left her side in the army for the palace, she had become accustomed to working alone, a lone leader whose only duty was to her troops and the cause, no room for other attachments. She was used to working all day, separated from her comrades both by her deafness and revered position. But then Gren had come and suddenly alone, she felt bare. His constant presence by her side, came with immense comfort and understanding and Amaya forgot what it felt like to be alone.

Sarai placed her hand on Amaya’s shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts before signing again, “I saw the way he looked at you. It was more than admiration; it was like you’re his world.” Amaya scoffed at that, rolling her eyes.

“You’re always so romantic.” Amaya signed, shaking her head.

“I’m serious, you should go for it.” Sarai continued. “When you and I were together in the battalion, you definitely did not smile that much.” She looked Amaya in the eye. “He’s good for you.”

Amaya simply sighed, “It would never be possible.” She glanced again in Gren’s direction. “He’s young and with our different ranks—"

“Don’t worry about rank,” Sarai laughed. “I married the king, remember?” Amaya smiled, remembering her sister’s tales of their courtship. “Yes, the troops will talk, but it’s worth it.” Sarai continued, beaming.

“You’ve done so much for Katolis, you deserve to be happy.” Sarai finished, with an earnest look, and finally stopped giving her sister time to think.

Amaya had never let herself entertain the possibility or even really imagine there could be a chance but now, seeing it said, she could picture it already. Gren’s blue eyes focused on her. Their partnership altered only by soft lips in the morning and warm embraces in the cold nights at camp. Despite the risk, it seemed beautiful now, no longer some impossible daydream but a growing future. She remembered their previous hugs, and how they fit perfectly together. She imagined wrapping her arms around her commander again, only this time, she would never have to let him go.

Sarai watched her sister. Amaya still seemed somewhat uncertain, but as she had been with few people before, that was to be expected. It would really be good for her to have someone, especially one who seemed so sweet and genuine as Gren. Since she herself had left Amaya and the battalion, she’d worried for her sister. Amaya had a tendency to devote so much of herself to work and Sarai feared she would invest herself to the point of breaking. But maybe now with Gren she wouldn’t have to worry so much, and he could keep her more balanced.

Sarai looked over to the crowd of soldiers, wondering if she could spot the man who captured her sister’s heart. Amaya must have seen her look as her head swiveled too, eyes seeking orange hair and freckles again. Finding none, she turned back, only to be greeted with a laugh from Sarai.

“That’s the spirit.” She signed. Amaya glared at her in return. “What, I can’t tease my little sister about her crush?” Amaya gave her a light shove but couldn’t hide a smile.

Maybe there was really hope for her and Gren.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! :)
> 
> I really like the idea of Sarai noticing they have feelings for each other and of course teasing and pushing her sister to go for it


End file.
